dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Terry McGinnis's Batsuit
Missing As far as I can tell, we're still missing: Image: * Explosive batarangs. Probably a mid-explosion screenshot. * Explosives. Maybe this could be split up, because he uses different explosives every time. I tried to make a screenshot of the pellets in "The Call", but they're just too small. * Launchable tracer. Only visible in a brief second, it's similar in appearance to the bug. I managed to make a grab of it, but it too is too small. * Built in Tracer. No image at all. * Polygraph sensors. No image of that either. Stuff missing: * The link with the Batmobile in the lower arms. * In "Once Burned", he also uses some sort of shocker on a Joker as he's trying to make his getaway. Any more things missing? -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 22:45, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :"link with the Batmobile in the lower arms"? Isn't that in the "Could uplink with the Batmobile for remote piloting" bit? ― Thailog 23:16, 18 July 2009 (UTC) ::No, I mean when he's driving, his lower arms reveal the circuitry underneath it. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 07:29, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :::Explosive batarangs and explosives done. I know he uses different explosives every time, but that goes for other implements as well. The re-breather is different on every occasion. The image is just there to provide visual identification. I checked "Once Burned" and I don't think he used a shocker on a Joker — I think it was either a disc or a laser. As for the link with the Batmobile, yeah, I guess I overlooked that because even though Bruce said in "Rebirth" that the suit did most of the steering, it seemed that Terry did a lot of the driving thereafter. So, I guess I always looked at it as a stylized featured. ― Thailog 10:58, 19 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Image gallery pages are fun. Should we turn Batarang in one too? There's certainly been enough different ones over the years. Oh, and I changed bolos into bolas... can't believe I didn't catch that sooner. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 11:49, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :::::I suppose we can add an gallery with the images already on the site. However, if we're going to upload more, then we need to add a description like the Batsuit page has. As for bolas, I knew that was the correct spelling, but since they clearly say "bolos" I figured it would be more accurate. ― Thailog 13:10, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Cowl/Mask Most of the time, Terry's mask is shown as a separate piece of the costume that he puts on. But in a few episodes ("Curse of the Kobra") to name one, and there are a couple others where the cowl is attached and looks like a hood that he pulls over his head. Is this an inconsistency or does the mask just also work like that?--Petermac2 05:08, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I believe the mask is a separate piece, but that it can attach to the rest of the suit. It's part of the way the suit becomes this big seamless unit rather than several separate pieces, the different wires connecting and holding things together when activated. --Pure fan theory on my part, but it explains all the evidence. Last Batsuit? Was the final Batsuit ever made and worn by Bruce Wayne. It was ultimately inherited by his successor Terry McGinnis. two questions? 1. Terry had his own Batsuit, because in most of the Batcave views you see in the background Batman's, Robin's, Nightwing's, Batgirl's, and a 2nd Batman Beyond suit in the display cases, so Bruce must have made Terry a new one (one that would fit him) also in the JLU Episode Eulogy (the last one of the 1st season that tied into Batman Beyond Terry is bigger and older then in the Batman Beyond episodes so Bruce must have had a new one made for Terry, unless the suit's grow with him? 2. In the JL Starcrossed episode part 2 you also see the same suits in the same cases, including the Batman Beyond one, yet Bruce is not using that one he is using a "normal" looking one (with a cape) --- Marc chase :Animation errors. "Starcrossed" used cave designs from instead of , and details were overlooked. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217'']] 16:48, October 25, 2011 (UTC) --- Aggression25 According to a featurette from the Batman Beyond Box Set, this batsuit was designed based on the concepts of miniaturization, making small things better than their larger counterparts. This miniaturization included internalizing the weaponry and gadgetry so as to not hamper the wearer with additional, unnecessary mass. It's just like with Iron Man, who has internal weaponry and gadgetry. --Aggression25 (talk) 02:15, November 19, 2015 (UTC)